


Coffee Shop Encounters

by Wntrsldr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Hartley's a dick, And I'm too tired to write anything, And for having not one single interesting idea, For being a terrible writer, Harrison is sweet, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, So sorry if this is shit, Surprise Kissing, Waiter, Waiter Hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wntrsldr/pseuds/Wntrsldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hartley is a waiter, because Harrison didn't hire him. Also, things happen in the café. (Or should I say, things escalate quickly? Sounds better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaB/gifts).



> I am SO sorry for this in advance. I mean, I'm going to faint I'm so tired, it's going to be midnight where I live and I've just finished this piece of disgrace. I'm a terrible person. Please don't stone me.  
> My mistakes here as well, because no beta. And because I'm horrible.  
> Enjoy(?)

Hartley Rathaway was a waiter at Jitters, even though he had a degree in physics. It's not that he hadn't tried his damndest to get a job at STAR labs, the best place for a genious like him to work at, the problem was with Harrison Wells, the head of the lab, who hired someone else, a guy called Cisco Ramon instead of him, saying he had more potential and less of a temper problem.  
"More potential, huh?" Hartley muttered to himself while furiously drying glasses behind the counter. "Just you wait. I'll show you my potential," he hissed quitely.  
"Rathaway!" One of his co-workers cleaning a dirty table shouted at him. "There's a customer waiting at table 6!"  
Hartley put the glass in his hand back into the sink and pulled out a menu from the cupboard so hard, it nearly ripped apart.  
"Right away!" He shouted back, then under his breath he said: "Dick."  
The young waiter made his way to the occupied table, only to spot someone he knew too well, sitting right there, waiting for him to come and assist.  
"Oh, Hart, my darling," he started, getting up from his chair, grabbing Hartley by the waist, planting a kiss on either side of his face. "So good to see you!"  
Containing himself from yelling the guy's face off, bitchslapping him or worse, Hartley smiled back at his ex boyfriend, pretending to be half as pleased as the other.  
"Victor. What a surprise," he sighed, the fake grin still plastered on his face.  
"How have you been, my love?" The ex asked dreamily.  
"Just dandy," Hartley replied. "So. What would you like to order?" He gave the menu to the older man.  
"Nothing, baby," came the reply. "I'm here for you. I want you to take me back," he stated.  
"Out of the question, Romeo," Hartley said, now the smile had disappeared.  
"You take me back," Victor hissed, pulling the younger man closer by gripping his waist. "Or I'm going to make you regret it," he whispered in his ear as his hand slid down to Hartley's butt discreetly, squeezing it possessively.  
"I will give you three seconds to get your hands off me," Hartley threathened back. "Then I'm going to kick your sorry ass back to where it came from."  
"You're forgetting I'm a foot taller than you. And I'm the one with the muscles," he bragged.  
"And you think that's an advantage?" Hartley snorted. "You're not only unattractive, you're stupid as well."  
"Alright, that's it, you're-" as Victor raised his fist to give Hartley a punch, he was stopped by a firm hand, which violently yanked him back, away from the waiter.  
"He's clearly not interested in you," said a calm, familiar voice. "You best leave now, before he calls the police and has you arrested for stalking and harrassment."  
Shrugging the firm grip off him cockily, Victor huffed in disbelief, then turned around dramatically and left the café.  
Hartley sighed deeply, combing his fingers through his short hair. Adjusting his glasses, he looked up, into the eyes of Harrison Wells. Okay, that was unexpected even for him.  
"So," he started. "You're my knight in shining armor."  
"A stylish way to address your gratitude towards me, Mr. Rathaway," Harrison smirked, like he knew Hartley was going to answer with his usual sass.  
"For what?" The young man snorted. "For saving me from a punch and a braindead guy? Believe me, I've dealt with worse. On my own..."  
"Well, do forgive me, if I assumed a handsome young man like you would keep out of trouble's way."  
"You do know you're driving me insane with that professional talk, don't you?" Hartley rolled his eyes.  
"If I am, then I apologize. It's not my intent to annoy you," Harrison warmly replied, though Hartley could see the way he was supressing a grin.  
"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" The waiter folded his arms and sighed frustratedly.  
"No, no, it's just-" Harrison started again with that tone, so Hartley took the matters into his own hands and said:  
"Fuck this," with that, he pulled Dr. Wells' face down and captured his lips in a kiss.  
"You have an interesting method to keep me silent," Harrison smirked. "How about I come back, when you're done with work, take you out to dinner, have some quality time. What do you say?"  
Harrison Wells, the man who clearly stated he had less potential, than a freshly graduated prick who came out of nowhere and is a tasteless, cheesy person, and now he's asking him out on a date? It didn't make any sense in Hartley's mind. He liked it.  
"In one condition," the young man smirked.  
"Which is?"  
"Stop being so damn stiff," Hartley laughed.  
"It's a deal, then," Harrison said, taking the young man's hands and kissed them. "Mr. Rathaway."  
"Oh my god," Hartley rolled his eyes, then chuckled.  
"See you tonight," Harrison winked, then left.  
"See you then."  
"Rathaway!" Came the shout of his co-worker again. "The drinks aren't going to serve themselves!"  
"Piss off!" He replied, flipping him off.  
As he returned behind the counter, he thought about what he was going to wear on the date to impress Dr. Wells. Maybe then, he'd have a chance to--  
Hartley's mobile buzzed in his pocket, he got a text from an unknown number.  
_I forgot to mention._  
_You're hired. -Dr.Wells._

**Author's Note:**

> For NekoTris, because you suggested to make more Hart x Harrison. Sorry if this came out badly *sobs*, I promise I'll make the next one better. Haha.  
> Anyways, it's yours, so. :) Hope you like it.


End file.
